Poppleworks
Popsfootloose949 is an American director known for his aspirations of bringing broadway to ROBLOX and creating religion themed films. Involved with the community for over a year, he has a respected reputation in ROBLOX filmmaking, and is currently making several series and movies as well as having a big role in the MCRU. History In 2011, Popsfootloose949 began his film-making career by working on his first and unfinished film, Back to the Future. When it was discovered that director Austin4ever (now Olympus23) was also working on the same film, Pops was initially annoyed at Austin. However, after coming to terms, they started up Robloxify Studios and began production on several films, including Camp Zombie and Ghost House, which both were un-successful. In December 2011, Austin was 'hacked' and Robloxify Studios was shut down. Pops and Austin rarely had contact after the incident. During this time, Pops also began working with other directors such as Zilex1000 and DonCurrency. In March of 2012, Austin annouced that his new account (Olympus23) was going to be in use, and Pops helped Austin with some of his films. During this time, he became friends with appleworks and other people. He set up his own company, Pops Productions, which became a subsidy of The Mafia Film Company. In mid-2012, disputes arose between Olympus23 and Pops. Sometime after this, Pops apparently quit ROBLOX, after a discussion with Olympus, where Olympus said that DonCurrency, the owner of TMF, should not push him around. This resulted in Pops leaving ROBLOX, closing Pops Productions and giving his account to appleworks. Sometime later, Pops returned to his account and officially worked on Poppleworks Media, a joint company made between him and appleworks. While helping others with their films and also creating the MCRU with MisterThrowback, he has planned projects based on video games and musicals with MTV78. Ever since he came back, he has made partnerships with Throwback Studios, Metro-Bloxwyn-Mayer, Buddy Productions, Monkey Cheese Productions, RTN Productions, Skate Vids Inc., Act Right Studios, The Mafia Films Incorporation and LoxRobloxia Pictures. (LoxRobloxia has disbanded from its partnership with Poppleworks Media due to recent conflicts with Olympus23). After comments by CosimoValuta on how the Roblox Marvel Cinematic Universe project would not work, Pops saw this clearly and decided to quit for the final time. He announced publically that he would quit ROBLOX for good in late 2014. His group would go fully to appleworks and its Board of Directors, while his X-Men trilogy and various film projects will go to announced directors. A while later, Pops was inspired by all of the good things happening in ROBLOXiwood to cancel his resignation from filmmaking. Pops has expressed interest in starting a website where he could post scripts he has written for ROBLOX films for other directors to see and (with permission) use. This reflects on the fact that he writes films for RobloxMarvel. Shorts *Dead Call 2012 *Holiday 2012 *ROBLOXiwood's Death 2013 Shows *OZ: The ROBLOXian Series 2013- *The Cops and Pops Show 2011 *ROBLOXiwood Insider Unreleased *The X-Men and Other X-Teams 2013- Films Acted In *Ghost House as Austin *Various Shorts by Zilex1000 and Olympus23 as Ghost Egg, Soldier, Unknown, etc. *The Rohemian Club as Weapons Vendor, Random Admin *Shattered Silence as Unknown *Avenge as Unknown *Holiday as Cool Legodude, Rider Bloop, Wholey Pugger, Manager, Killer *Through Frosted Glass as Extra #1 *Mike Hike VII as Garret *Dead Alive as Timothy Watkins *Miles Morales: Ultimate Spiderman as Johnny Storm/Human Torch '' *The Sensational Spider-Man as ''Student *Deadpool as Wade Wilson/Deadpool, Professor Xavier, Scott Summers, Bobby Drake, Hank McCoy, Warren Worthington III *The Knight as F.E.A.R. Member *Western Infection as Bartender *The Stalker as Police Officer *Destruct Fire as Colonel Erik Werner *Infinite as Louis Russel/Gabriel, the Infinite *Heroes United as Louis Russel/Gabriel, the Infinite *Back to the Future (austin4ever) as Biff *Austin & Jacob as Jacob *Criminal as Unnamed Main Character *Austin & Jacob (Reboot) as Jacob *Ghost House (Reboot) as Austin *Into the Woods as Narrator *Devil as Unknown *iCarly as Gibby, Sam Puckett Backup *Moon Wars (Reboot) as Unknown *Disturbia as Dale *Tales From The House as Lucy *Max Rider as Iggy *Destruct Fire (Reboot #1) as Rick Darren, Daggett *The Revolver as Bartender, Xander, The Revolver, Sherrif Dennison, Shard *Invasion: ROBLOXia Part 2 as Zane Korman *Vortex Security: Evolution as Lule Morris *ROBLOX 5 as Banland Officer, 1x1x1x1 *Video Game World as Bowser *Slenderhood as Brandon *Tales of the Galaxy as Loose, Co-Pilot Understudy *Stonecreek as Machalia *Urinetown as Officer Lockstock *The Revenger as City Mugger, Professional Mover, Police Officer, Halo *Heroes United (HU) as Louis Russel/Gabriel, the Infinite *Les Misérables as Inspector Javert, Extras' *The Story of The House as ''Mary, Austin, Mark, Scientist, Mafia Members, Ticket Booth Operator '' *Rescind III: Armageddon as ''Trevor Future Projects *Infinite *X-Men *The X-Men and Other X-Teams *X-Men 2: The Professor *X-Men 3: The Hidden Years *The Incredible Hulk *X-Men 4: Deadly Genesis *X-Men 5: The X-Family *Infinite 2: A Hero for All Times *X-Men 6: Muir Island *X-Men 7: Legion Quest *X-Men 8: Onslaught *X-Men 9: Global *X-Men 10: The Children's Crusade *X-Men 11: Schism *X-Men 12: Phalanx of One *X-Men 13: Rebellion *X-Men 14: The Return *Les Misérables (co-directing with MTV78) *The Wizard of Astral Isles (Movie Series) *The Batman *Several episodes of RobloxDC Heroes Cancelled Projects *Back to the Future *The Birth of Christ *Contract Killer *Batlight *Raging Fire Category:Directors Category:Screen Writers